Letters
by yugoma
Summary: A series of letters between John and Bobby. *SLASH* disclaimer: dont own these guys....
1. 7 Things about you

CH 1:

7 things about you

To: Popsicle

Seven Things I Hate love About You

1. You're so stupid, Bobby. Sometimes I wanna pick up that book you bought me last summer and whack you over the head with it...of course I like that book, so it'd probably be a real light hit.

2. You and your games, Bobby. I know even I joke around like it's a disease but come on, Spin the bottle with the kiddies? I know, Bobby. I saw you, don't try and hide it. Silly little games shouldn't be played by the future leader of the X-men.

3. It's called a little bit of self-confidence. Anti-insecure. So someone saw your unmentionables in the dryer that time you accidentally dropped juice into the washer. They were red for weeks...hehehe.

4. What's with this Kittie girl? I know you love me but I'd prefer it if you didn't tutor her anymore. Let her fail chemistry on her own. I much prefer us to have private sessions in our room....alone..

5. Are you aware that you are the only standing mutant who can make the great Pyro laugh? This is an amazing feat and shall be honored as such. The award ceremony is Friday night at 8 pm. Don't miss it. You are also the only who to ever see the Great Pyro cry. This is honorable but will lead to massive explosions of deadly fire if mentioned so it will be removed from the awards show.

6. Those friends of yours have to go. I don't like the way Metal man stands still. I feel the need to break out the oil can. And this 'Jubilee' girl....well....she just needs to go.

7. You are a soul sucker and I am thoroughly convinced you have stolen my soul in favor of imprisoning me for life. That's not nice at all, Bobby. I expect better of Mr. Leader man.

Sincerely,

Your personal Hothead.

To: My Personal HotHead

Seven things I Love Hate About You

1. Your hair has gotten to be some sort of mixish thing and it's kinda weird so fix that. You should go for the brown. I liked that one.

2. Your eyes need to affix themselves somewhere else. I can feel your eyes on me all day and frankly it's quite unnerving. If you would kindly file the appropriate paperwork to have your eyes re-affixed then it would be most appreciated.

3. Those old jeans. You know the really old ones that you keep tossing onto the window sill every time we fu toss clothes around. Any who, I'm tired of staring at those old shredded, faded things. Clear your Thursday afternoon plans, if you have any, I am taking you to buy new old jeans.

4. I'd like it if you would not hypnotize me with your every kiss. It's a bother to jump between reality and la-la land every time you want to get a breath of cold air.

5. Although Iceman does not feel shamed to cry he is not frequently seen doing such and should remain so. He will join Pyro in deadly explosions of fire with his ice abilities if anyone should mention those things called tears. It is a very good thing that Pyro is a funny character and should remain so to keep Bobby a happy boy.

6. Bobby likes the feel of a warm hand in his otherwise frozen palms. He pays no regard to the temperature of the other hand as it is all about him. He likes to hold a warm hand in his or have a warm hand upon his face, therefore Pyro should keep his suddenness to hold hands unknown.

7. Bobby has stolen John's soul and refuses to give it back until he gets cookies proclaiming love and a cake where a contract featuring lifetime servitude will be written in chocolate frosting.


	2. Thursday Afternoon Plans

CH 2: Thursday afternoon plans

To: My one and only Popsicle

Pyro would like to remind Bobby that although he may hold his soul he will never hold his spirit! Perhaps if he finds the movie that line is from and then proceeds to steal that...well, then Pyro may very well be broken.

Pyro would also like to remind Bobby that his Thursday afternoon plans consist of dozing on the bed, under a history book with Iceman next to him, snoring.

Sincerely,

Your personal HotHead

To: My Personal Hothead

Iceman would like to say that he needs a new book to smack Pyro with after using that line. Therefore, he will not find the movie and steal such a thing. He will however, remind Pyro that the afternoon plans of Thursday have been canceled in favor of a mission

The mission: To find Pyro a great new pair of old jeans.

Sincerely,

Your one and only popsicle.

To: My One and Only popsicle.

Pyro would like to curse Iceman for ruining Thursday afternoon plans in favor of a mission. Pyro was looking forward to laying on Iceman's chilling chest and pretending to read about history.

Pyro would also like to ask if Iceman enjoyed the surprise in his bed this morning?

Sincerely,

YPHH

To: MPHH

Iceman gives a sad smile and offers a hug for the loss of nap time and pretending to read. He is unfortunately locked in on the mission, having already asked to borrow a car for the trip.

Iceman did not like the surprise one bit and vows to take a serious revenge.

Sincerely,

YOAOP


	3. Basket Ball and Evening Strolls

ch 3: Basketball and evening strolls

To: MOAOP

Pyro would like to thank Iceman for the frozen bed as an act of revenge and call an equally devised truce. He would also like to accept the mission and undoubtedly embark on this mission.

Pyro would also like to note that powers are considered cheating on the basketball court. No more powers, cheater leader.

Sincerely,

YPHH

To: MPHH

Iceman would like to note that this school is a school for mutants and should accept a mutant version of the game.

Iceman would also like to formally ask how the jeans are? Does pyro like them?

Sincerely,

YOAOP

To: MOAOP

Pyro would like to remind Iceman that even though the school may be for mutants, there is an unfair advantage for the mutants with sucky powers.

Pyro would like to comment that the jeans are great and he loves Bobby for spending so much on little old him.

Pyro would also like to formally extend an invitation to Bobby for an evening stroll Friday night beginning at 8 PM.

Sincerely,

YPHH

To: MPHH

Iceman would like to remind John that mutants should play fair and Iceman will admit to being wrong about the basket ball cheats.

Iceman gladly accepts thanks and extends a hug to Pyro.

Iceman also gladly accepts the offer for an evening stroll and is utterly excited about the prospect. Iceman would like to know if he should bring anything?

Sincerely,

YOAOP

To: MOAOP

Pyro states clearly that Iceman must bring nothing but his beautiful smile and his sparkling blue eyes. Pyro will supply the rest of the entertainment as long as Iceman is prepared to smile in the way only he can.

Pyro also asks that Iceman clear his appointments for the next morning, paticularily before eleven AM.

Sincerely,

YPHH

To: MPHH

Iceman smiles wide and anticipates the stroll eagerly. He will not smile much for now, to prepare for lots of smiles on the stroll.

Iceman has cleared all appointments without one thought. He waits for the evening.

Sincerely, YOAOP


	4. Love

ch 4: Love

To: Bobby.

Bobby, I will say this only once, as this is a letter, I need not repeat it on paper. This does not mean that you won't hear it over and over again whispered in your ear on warm summer nights. I love you. There, I have immortalized it in this letter. Know that, Bobby. I love you with all my heart and I will always love you. After the walk, I knew I had to be...shit, I'm not sure what I wanted to do. I wanted to hug you and kiss you and slam you into a wall, I love you so much. It hurts sometimes, Too much love is bad for my heart. For a fireboy I'm awfully cold.

Sincerely,

John

To: John

John, I love you. No questions or comments. Love. I cannot wait until the summer fully kicks in, I will lie in your arms, warmed by the air and the sheets but mostly by your body heat. I love your heat, John. It makes me want to hold you so tight and never let go. John, I know you love me and I hope that you know I love you so much, I would die for you. Although, with you protecting me, that day may never come. On the walk, I felt like crying. You know I get these feelings sometimes, I just love you so much...It hurts. I need more love for my too cold heart. Warm me up, John.

Sincerely,

Bobby.

To: Bobby

I Love You, Ice.

Sincerely,

You personal hot head, your Fire,

Your summer warmth, Forever Yours

John

To: John

I love you, Singe.

Sincerely,

Your one and only popsicle, Your ice,

Your winter cold, Forever yours

Bobby


End file.
